The present disclosure relates to a display panel with a touch detection function of detecting a touch event due to an external proximity object, a method of driving the same, a driving circuit, and an electronic unit having the display panel with a touch detection function.
Recently, a display panel has been notified, where a touch detection device, a so-called touch panel, is mounted on a display unit such as a liquid crystal display unit, or the touch panel is integrated with the display unit, and various button images and the like are displayed on the display unit for inputting information, instead of typical mechanical buttons. Such a display panel having the touch panel needs not have an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad and therefore tends to be expansively used not only for computers but also for handheld information terminals such as mobile phones.
A type of the touch panel includes several types such as an optical type and a resistant type. In particular, a capacitance-type touch panel has been promising as a device allowing low power consumption with a relatively simple structure. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-244958 (JP-A-2009-244958) proposes a so-called in-cell-type display panel with a touch detection function, where a common-electrode originally provided for display of a display unit is used also as one of a pair of electrodes for a touch sensor, and the other electrode (touch detection electrode) is disposed to intersect the common electrode. In addition, several propositions have been made on a so-called on-cell-type display panel with a touch detection function, in which a touch panel is provided on a display surface of a display unit.